The present inventive concept herein relates generally to storage devices, and more particularly to methods of mapping addresses in storage devices, methods of reading data from storage devices and methods of writing data into storage devices.
Data storage devices may typically be configured from one or more semiconductor memory devices. Solid state drives (SSD) and memory cards (MC) are example types of data storage devices configured from one or more semiconductor memory devices. Data storage devices such as SSDs and MCs enjoy a number of design and performance advantages over conventional hard disk drives (HDD), including absence of moving mechanical parts, higher data access speeds, improved stability and durability, low power consumption, and so on. Data storage devices usually include both nonvolatile and volatile memories. The nonvolatile memory is typically used as the primary data storage medium, while the volatile memory is typically used as data input and/or output (I/O) buffer memory (or “cache”) between the nonvolatile memory and a controller or an interface. Use of such buffer memory improves overall data access speed within the data storage device.